


Ziam One Shot // Based on Lyrics from: C'mon, C'mon

by 1D_1Shots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1D_1Shots/pseuds/1D_1Shots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three weeks and Zayn's gotta do what Zayn's gotta do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ziam One Shot // Based on Lyrics from: C'mon, C'mon

_But you look amazing_

_Standing alone_

(Ziam)

 

 

“Yes, I'm excited to be here tonight, this charity is one that's near and dear to my heart so it means a lot to get to support it... Of course I'm glad to see the lads, I don't really get sick of them.... Yeah, it's been about three weeks since I've seen any of them, and we hit the road for the new tour soon so it'll be good to be together... No, no, Sophia had a family commitment so she won't be joining me tonight, I guess I'm on my own. We'll see how I do...”

 

Walking the 'blue' carpet in – apparently red was only for awards shows, not charity dinner-fundraiser-things – Liam had been asked all of the standard questions and given all of the standard answers, and for once he hadn't minded at all. He'd meant it when he said he missed the other four when they weren't together. Good food, good cause, good mates – it didn't even matter that he didn't have a date.

 

He was near-attacked by Niall as soon as he entered the small ballroom that was filled with three dozen tables, place cards labeled with the names of the rich, and the rich and famous. He hugged him back, listened as Niall launched into some stories of what he'd been up to. Within a half-hour, all five of them were there, Louis with Eleanor and Zayn with Perrie but the rest of them dateless, drinks in hand. The catching up was well underway when Liam excused himself to go to the loo.

 

He walked through the small lounge that was outside of the men's room, then into the bathroom itself, finding it empty. Before the door behind him had even shut, it swung open again and rough hands turned Liam around and pushed him against the wall. His breath _huffed_ from his lungs and he had no time to catch it again before another mouth was on his, claiming his, hot and demanding, teeth nipping at his bottom lip, a tongue requesting access.

 

“ _Missed you so damn much.”_ Zayn's voice was as rough as his kisses were and, after twenty days apart, Liam was hard instantly. His hands found Zayn's hips, pulling him against him and found that he wasn't alone in that. 

 

“ _You too, love,”_ Liam said, tipping his head back as best as he could as Zayn's mouth pressed to his neck, his lips working against his skin. _“Don't mark, baby... not yet, not here. I can't cover it. Tonight...”_

 

“ _Gotta stay with Per tonight... gotta be seen going home together, won't be able to leave.”_

 

Liam put his hands on Zayn's shoulders and pushed him away. Zayn's lips looked how Liam's felt: swollen, red, wet. “What do you mean? This is the first time we've – better lock the door... okay, great – first time we've been in the same city in weeks and you're spending it with her?” 

 

“What choice do I have, Liam? You know as well as I do we have to keep up appearances. Our new album's about to drop, they're working on one...” 

 

Liam ran a hand back over his hair and looked at Zayn. They both knew damn well Liam wasn't going to be able to stay angry at him for long, but Zayn was patient enough to give him his moment, to not push him. 

 

Liam lasted about thirty seconds. Then he was pulling Zayn to him again, one hand on the back of Zayn's head, this kiss every bit as deep as the previous one, only less frenzied now. He felt Zayn's hands between them, opening Liam's trousers, tugging down the zipper. 

 

“Love... _love, we can't...”_

 

Zayn didn't argue; he simply knelt on the floor and pulled Liam's trousers and boxer-briefs down just far enough to free his cock. Liam knew that this was partially Zayn's way of apologizing and he started to tell him that he didn't have to, but his words died in his throat when he felt Zayn's mouth – so warm, so wet – encircling the head of his cock. 

 

Location and privacy dictated that they not take their time, and once Zayn had Liam's cock spit-slicked, he started stroking him, jerking him off while he used his lips and tongue more to compliment the rhythm of his hand than to get Liam off. Liam was close, and quick, not embarrassed in the least. He looked down at Zayn, took in the way his cheeks were hollowed out around his dick, those dark brown eyes looking back up at him, and he was gone. He felt bad, coming in Zayn's mouth when he'd have to kiss Perrie for the cameras later (Zayn's 'fiance' had complained about that in the past), but he was nowhere near a stall or a paper-towel dispenser, so it was what it was. 

 

He covered his own mouth with his arm to muffle the moans that he had no control over, and his hips bucked once as he spurted into Zayn's mouth. Eyes squeezed closed, he heard and felt Zayn finishing him off, cleaning him up rather than letting Liam step away to do it himself. 

 

A hard knock came to the door, followed by Harry's voice: “People are noticing... get back out here.”

 

Liam was still leaning against the wall to support his weak knees when Zayn stood, stepping in to kiss him before heading for the door, quickly adjusting himself. 

 

“But what about you?” Liam asked. 

 

One corner of Zayn's mouth pulled up. “Make it up to me tomorrow night, love. We'll have to take our time, though...been three weeks since I had you inside of me.” 

 

Zayn was still grinning as he unlocked the door and slipped out, leaving as Liam dropped his head against the wall again, a smile on his own face. 

 

“ _Love you, Lee-yum,”_ he heard, sing-songy, as the door closed again. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1D One Shots are one-offs, 1,000 words or less and based on specific 1D lyrics. They feature the singer of that lyric and can be about a fandom ship (like Ziam) or that 1D member and a (usually) not-named gal/guy. And I do requests. :)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at 1d-1shots . I toss up the new one-shots there first and take requests/prompts there as well. New to the fanfic thing, so (helpful) input is welcome!


End file.
